El demonio y el asesino de dragones
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Nadie lo ha visto, pero en todo Fiore se habla de él. Al enterarse, Erza Scarlet cree que es solo un demonio que mata a los de su misma especie. Pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, se da cuenta de que puede tratarse de su antiguo amigo, el cual creía que estaba muerto. Los fantasmas del pasado se hacen presente. Mientras "Salamander" es acompañado por una misteriosa mujer


**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, cada vez que escribo una historia gano millones de (inserta moneda nacional del país donde vives aquí). En realidad todo es mentira, le pertenece a Mashima y yo no gano nada; pero se vale soñar.**

**Prologo**

Se acercaba el final de la decimoséptima hora del día y no estaba muy seguro de recibir ningún apoyo de ella. Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia la entrada de aquella cantina, en la cual era más fuerte el olor a sangre que el del mismo alcohol. Acomodó el doblez de su bufanda, para caminar hacia la entrada del lugar. La pequeña campana que estaba colgada en una de las esquinas superiores de la puerta, anunció su llegada con un leve tintineo.

Cinco personas se encontraban dentro del lugar. Cuatro de ellas, sentadas en una misma mesa, jugaban con las cartas, mientras que el cantinero limpiaba un vaso con un trapa ligeramente sucio. Todos ellos, a excepción del hombre detrás de la barra, ignoraron la presencia del chico y continuaron su juego. Él por su parte, tuvo la sensación de que sus fosas nasales ardían al dar solo la primera respiración dentro del lugar. Tratoo de regular su respiración para impedir que ese asqueroso aroma entrara en sus fosas nasales; se dirigió a la barra donde tomó asiento. El cantinero utilizó la misma combinación de palabras que les decía a todos los que entraban al lugar:

—Bienvenido—dijo, para después preguntarle más por costumbre que de propio interés— ¿Qué le sirvo?

Natsu subió los dos brazos a la barra, para después mirar toda esa hipnótica colección de bebidas alcohólicas que se encontraban detrás del barman. Sin encontrar ninguna que no tuviera alcohol, decidió preguntarle al sujeto.

— ¿Tiene algo que no sean bebidas embriagantes?—Se rascó la nuca, para después sonreír—. No me llevo muy bien con el alcohol.

El cantinero detuvo la limpieza del recipiente de cristal, ya alzó los hombros para decir:

—Señor cliente…

Antes de que continuara con la explicación de que entrar a un bar buscando algo que no contuviera alcohol, era una estúpida idea, fue interrumpido por uno de los hombres de la mesa. Después de haber acabado con la mitad del cigarrillo de una sola inhalación, se levantó de su asiento, dejando las cartas volteadas en la mesa para no descubrir su jugada. Caminó hasta llegar al lugar a la derecha donde se había sentado Natsu, y con un leve sopló, dejo salir todo el humo contaminante hacia el chico.

—Esto es un bar, no un lugar para niños—le comentó antes de volver a su asiento y volver a su jugada.

Dragneel agitó su mano para que los residuos restantes del cigarrillo de apartaran de su cara. Sin cambiar esa expresión indiferente que había puesto al escuchar las palabras de ese sujeto. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que al hablar, no entraría ese molesto olor a cigarro por su boca, decidió contarle a todos lo presentes, el interesante rumor que había escuchado.

—Hay un cierto rumor bastante espeluznante. Por estos lugares dicen que hay un bar, donde los demonios ejecutan hasta sus más bajos instintos.

Los cuatro sujetos siguieron sus juegos, dándole a entender que lo que acababan de escuchar, no les importaba. Uno de ellos, solo se limitó a apartar la vista de su mano de cartas, para mirar a Natsu y comentar:

—Aterrador—dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Verdad que si?—comentó el chico, girando en su propio asiento para quedar de cara con los de la mesa—. Este lugar es perfecto para hacer este tipo de cosas, esta situado en un callejón estrecho y con poca iluminación. Cuando llegara la noche, si un pueblerino se acercara a este lugar, seria la victima perfecta—les mostró su dentadura blanca con una sonrisa, dándoles a entender que eso último había sido una broma, para después volverles a dar la espalda.

El ambiente se hizo incomodo tras las palabras del chico. Natsu aun estando de espaldas, podía sentir como los cuatro atrás de él, lo miraban fijamente. El cantinero simplemente le dio la espalda para proseguir nuevamente con la limpieza del vaso.

—Me agradas, mocoso, dices cosas muy interesantes—dijo el sujeto del cigarrillo—. ¡He, chicos! Hagamos una celebración por nuestro nuevo amigo.

—Gracias— respondió sin dirigirles la mirada—. Aunque si lo hacen, tendré que patearles el trasero.

A aquel hombre le pareció un fastidio ese comentario. Por lo que camino hacia el chico, estando lo suficientemente cerca de él, lo tomó del hombro, para girarlo con brusquedad.

Los tres que todavía permanecían sentados fueron testigos de cómo un pequeño objeto circular brillante, salía expedido de la mano del chico, y atravesaba la cabeza de su compañero limpiamente. La sangre salió en forma de chorro a través del nuevo agujero para manchar hasta entonces, el techo semi grisáceo. Antes de que el cuerpo del atacante cayera al suelo, un insecto de cuerpo rechoncho con patas delgadas y largas, se abrió camino a través del estomago en dirección a Natsu con la única intención de matarlo. Dragneel sonrió, como respuesta al ataque, concentró su magia para crear una bola de fuego. Pero antes de impactarla, unos delgados y filosos colmillos se incrustaron en su otro brazo, haciéndolo sangrar levemente. Volteó la vista, descubriendo que otro insecto similar que salía del estomago del cantinero, lo tenia apresado. Tan buena era esa distracción, que el otro atacante lo aprisionó de la misma manera del otro brazo. Insectos similares emergieron de las profundidades de los cuerpos demás presentes, teniendo completamente acorralado al muchacho.

— ¡Ahora si que estoy encendido!—dijo emocionado, sin mostrar ninguna señal de desesperación. Observó como su sangre empezaba a salir a través de las hendiduras de sus heridas.

El insecto que aprisionaba su brazo izquierdo, lentamente comenzaría a drenar la sangre del muchacho, hasta que su cuerpo quedara saciado, o provocara la muerte de su victima, lo primero que pasará. Sin embargo, momentos después de iniciar el proceso de succionado, sintió un enorme dolor proveniente del dolor en todo su cuerpo, y un segundo después, todo su cuerpo se destrozó junto con el del cantinero. La sangre que había absorbido, cubrió el brazo del chico, para después solidificarse, cambiar de color a un oscuro rojizo, y convertirla en una garra. Y en otro instante, destrozó a su otro atacante.

— ¡Vamos a hacerlo, Salamander!

Extendió su otro brazo. La sangre que brotaba de sus mismas heridas paso por el mismo procedimiento hasta convertirla en la similar a la otra. Teniendo ambos brazos completamente transformados, concentró su magia, y con un simple movimiento, creo una corriente de fuego que arrasó con todo el lugar, incluyendo las otras criaturas que quedaban.

No tuvo el sentido común para pensar que el fuego y el alcohol no debían mezclarse. Por lo que cuando salió de ese bar, y tan solo dar unos pasos hacia delante, quedo sorprendido por la enorme explosión que se género detrás de él.

— ¡Diablos!—dijo al ver que el bar se reducía lentamente a las cenizas—. Minerva va a matarme.

Para cuando las llamas terminaron de ejecutar su propósito, Natsu ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar, por lo que no pudo ser testigo de cómo dos magas cuya arma principal eran las espadas, llegaban al lugar para tratar de desvelar los hechos que habían sucedido.

**Yo se que es un poco decepcionante que esta historia comience de esta manera. Pero, estoy enfermo, y no tengo la suficiente capacidad creativa en estos momentos para poder alargarla. Además que esta historia, tuve que recrearla varias veces a mi propio gusto. Agradecería que dejaran una opinión, gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia.**

**¡Felices fiestas! Le desea Lcsalamandra. ¡Nos vemos el próximo año!**


End file.
